


Love is a Bad Word

by edgar_essa_and_filip



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Hort, Bisexual Tedros, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Past Tagatha, camelot has a democracy, of course he does, tedros is a bottom fight me, tedros moans like a girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgar_essa_and_filip/pseuds/edgar_essa_and_filip
Summary: Post TLEA: Hort and Tedros have a secret.AU: Five years later Camelot has a democracy and they vote for 5 representatives and a president to govern them. But they call the Representatives knights and the President is still called a king because the people of Camelot are very stiff with titles and don’t want that to change. Tedros was elected “King” and Hort, Agatha, Sophie, Nicola and Chaddick are his “knights”.
Relationships: Hort/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Nicola/Sophie (The School for Good and Evil)





	Love is a Bad Word

**Author's Note:**

> Very self indulgent fic, sue me.

Agatha is having a wonderful dream about skipping through cotton candy clouds and ice cream mountains when she is suddenly jolted awake by a pressure on her stomach. Agatha’s eyes fly open and she is met with Sophie’s face beaming down at her in the dark, green gaze alive with excitement. 

“I finally figured out what I want to wear to the ball!” Sophie says with a happy squeal.

Agatha gawks at her sister and then looks out the window at the pitch black sky, “It’s the middle of the night!” she whispers resentfully, and lets her head fall back onto her pillow with a sigh, “You couldn’t have waited?”

The blonde witch looks appalled and replies, “You know how long I’ve been agonizing over this, darling.” Sophie then adds, “Besides, I know you don’t care about these things but I wanted to see what you think.”

Agatha rolls her eyes and pushes herself up into a sitting position, “Alright.” she mutters, “But make it quick I want to go back to sleep.”

Sophie laughs and makes a dismissive gesture with one of her hands, “No, no, no. I need to show Hort as well.” 

The blonde witch jumps off the bed and pulls Agatha with her, the latter coming very reluctantly and with a lot of grumbling. Sophie opens the door and sets off at a brisk pace towards the boys corridor. 

Agatha had huffed in exasperation when the palace officials had said that their private quarters could not, under any circumstances, be in the same hallway as the bedrooms of the boys. That’s why Sophie, Nicola and Agatha had adjoining rooms on the north side of the castle and Chaddick, Tedros and Hort had rooms in the east wing. 

Chaddick’s was closest to the war room, which they hardly ever used anymore. And if they did, it was just to plan peace missions to other kingdoms. Tedros’ was between Chaddick’s room and Hort’s. On the other side of Hort’s chambers was a guest room that no visiting dignitary had ever used, Hort always finding other accommodations for them before they could offer it.

Even though Tedros had brought many progressive policies to Camelot, most Lords and Ladies clung to the old ways. And that included having males and females separated. After all, scandal is very easy to find, especially when you’re looking for it.

“Too bad Tedros had to leave for that conference today,” Agatha whispers to Sophie, “No matter how much he denies it, he likes talking about clothes almost as much as you do.”

Sophie purses her lips, “I’ll have to ask him when he gets back. Like you said, no matter how much he denies it, the boy has got an eye for fashion.” She then giggles, “Though not even close to as trained as mine.”

The two girls continue walking, making turns here and there, before finally making it to the door of Hort’s room. 

“Still can’t believe Tedros got _Hort_ his own room.” Agatha says and tilts her head to the side in contemplation. 

“Who cares? He got me a bigger room, that’s what matters.” But before Sophie can knock, Agatha stills, grabbing her sister’s wrist and pressing a finger to her lips.

Sophie pauses in confusion, brows furrowing as she listens. The castle is still, only distant sounds of settling servants and the rustling of tree branches from outside occasionally breaking the silence.

It takes her a while to discover the noise but after she places it, it’s unmistakeable. 

Soft groans and the rhythmic thudding of wood against a wall now seem oppressively loud and impossible to ignore.

The two girls slowly turn and stare at Hort’s door for what feels like an eternity. Agatha turns red as she realizes exactly what’s happening behind the door in front of them. Sophie almost falls as the noises grow louder, stumbling back as if distancing herself will make it less real.

Deep growls are now met by high moans and needy whimpers. 

Sophie’s jaw drops and without thinking she slams open the door and rushes into Hort’s room, only to skid to a stop a foot from the doorway. 

Hort’s room is definitely modest compared to the chambers of the other knights. His bed is pushed up against the wall opposite the door, midnight blue sheets and pillowcases embroidered with green vines cover the mattress. 

There’s a canopy of light white cotton above his bed, matching the drapes at his window. He has a wooden closet on the left of a writing desk and a small bookshelf on the right. Other than that, his room is sparsely furnished. 

Moonlight shines through the open window, thin white curtains billowing in the gentle summer breeze. Despite the fresh draft coming in through the opening, the air is hot, smelling like sweat and something distinctly sweet and smoky.

Agatha peers over Sophie’s shoulder and is greeted by the sight of Hort’s muscular back from behind, flexing as he very clearly fucks into somebody beneath him. The only thing they can see of the other person is long tan legs thrown over Hort’s shoulders. 

Hort is grunting as he thrusts and soft mewls come from the person beneath him. 

“Oh my God!” Sophie cries with her eyes comically wide.

Hort whips around to stare at them and his eyes go as wide as Sophie’s when he takes in the sisters standing in his doorway. He tries to cover the body beneath him and simultaneously shout over his shoulder at the two girls to _get out._

Agatha is still frozen with shock as Sophie practically shoves her out into the corridor. 

They stand in the hallway, frozen before Agatha jerks out of her shock and pulls Sophie in the direction of their own rooms.

———

As soon as he hears the receding footsteps of the two girls fade into silence, Hort drops his head into the neck of the boy beneath him and releases a heavy exhale.

“Do you think they saw me?” 

Hort lifts his head and stares down at the blonde beneath him, “If they had, they’d still be here.” He smirks, “After all, you look like something out of a wet dream, arching off the bed, acting all innocent when I know you can ride dick like a fucking pornstar.”

Tedros looks up at him from underneath his long lashes, blue eyes dark with desire.

———

“HORT HAS A GIRLFRIEND?” Sophie practically screeches.

Agatha presses her hands to her ears, wincing at her best friend’s astonished scream, “You have one too.”

Sophie calms down enough to lower the volume of her voice after taking a couple measured breaths, “That’s different! Hort’s the _Weasel!_ ” Agatha stares at her skeptically, Sophie continues, “Nobody’s supposed to like him!”

Agatha shrugs, “Well, apparently someone does. I don’t think it’s a big deal.”

Sophie looks at her like she’s grown a second head, “Of course it’s a big deal! Why didn’t he tell anybody?” 

She falls silent, lost in thought before declaring, “I bet she’s ugly.”

“Sophie!” 

The blonde witch rolls her eyes, “Oh come on, as if he could pull someone even remotely good-looking.”

Agatha thins her lips, “You’re really cruel to Hort.” Sophie glares back, huffing and opening her mouth to retort before recognition dawns on Agatha’s face.

“Oh my god.” Agatha almost laughs, “You’re jealous!”

Sophie turns white. Whether in rage or embarrassment Agatha doesn’t know because she barrels on, “You’re pissed that he isn’t completely obsessed with you anymore!”

“I am not!” Sophie defends, “I’m just angry that he didn’t tell me about his new girlfriend.”

Agatha smiles condescendingly at her sister, “Ok. Whatever you say.”

“Hey! You’re not allowed to do that!”

“Do what?” Agaths asks innocently.

“Use my smile against me!”

Agatha just giggles and catches Sophie by the hand, walking arm in arm with her back to their rooms. Sophie is silent for the rest of the way, but right before Agatha shuts the door behind herself, Sophie grabs her by the front of her nightgown with determination in her eyes, “We confront him tomorrow.”

Agatha nods tiredly and the last thing she sees is green eyes flashing before Sophie whirls around in a flurry of pink silk and blonde hair, marching back to her own bedroom, resolve clear in her steps.


End file.
